Short Cuts
by hausos-writing
Summary: Sakura will hold out that it was an accident, and even if it wasn't, obviously there was some higher being at work. Still, she manages to travel sideways to Arda and finds herself joining the Fellowship of the Ring. Everything will definitely be alright! Right?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this started out as just me wanting certain characters reacting to Sakura and the sheer amount of power and variety of magic that she has. Because Sakura is immensely powerful, and it's basically her personality that stops her from taking over the world.

So this is the story in which Sakura becomes a goddess in Arda by sheer accident. Lots of different characters will be showing up.

It's not meant to be serious, and there aren't really spoilers, just the author having fun.

* * *

It was a complete accident, and Sakura will hold to that thought _forever._ Because she did not mean to do what she did- in fact, until Yue had shown up with theories about what happened, Sakura didn't even know _what_ she did in the first place. All she knew was that she was incredibly lost with no one but her Sakura Cards to keep her company.

So, yes, an accident.

It started, actually, during training. See, Sakura's magic was growing at what the others told her was an alarming rate. So, Sakura worried because they were worried, even if she didn't really notice otherwise. And because she had that much power, she needed to train.

That made sense! Sakura knew that gaining skill at something took practice. She didn't start of being good at cheerleading, or rollerblading, or anything athletic. Sure she liked it, but she wasn't _good_ at it. Not until she kept at it until she could do twists in the air like breathing.

"The thing is, space is kind of an illusion," Kero said, waving a stick of pocky around. "Or maybe objects are the illusion? Either way, nothing actually exists at like, the surface level we perceive it at."

"Really?" Sakura asked, and scrunched her nose. She continued to meditate though, that breathing in-and-out that helped her focus on the world around her without actually shutting off her senses. Because while that worked, one day she would be in a situation where not moving for however long would get her into trouble. So, meditation.

"Yup!" Yukito agreed cheerfully. He was doing his own training, connecting with Yue. they needed to better communicate, so Sakura maybe-on-purpose made it kind of an order to them both. Gently. "Science has even proven it with the studies of atoms. An atom is more than 99% empty space."

"Then what do we sense?" Sakura asked. Breath-in-and-out.

"Connections," Kero said, "Like, electricity is the best way to think about it. Energy, you know, as electrons and protons and everything even smaller interacts with each other. Since you're made of atoms and stuff your energy interacts with the energy of everything else."

"Basically, magic," Yukito added. "Magic and science are actually not so dissimilar as people think. Magic takes more intuition than anything else, even with its rules, but I'm waiting for science to catch up and _explain_ properly what goes on. I'm sure it's interesting!"

"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic," Sakura quoted, remembering when Tomoyo pointed it out to her. It was a tricky bit of English, but Sakura made sure to remember it. It was a good quote.

"Yes, exactly!" Kero said, and pointed a new stick of pocky at her. "So, care to think about how that goes with what we're doing right now?"

Sakura was training to… move objects, from one place to another. Not telekinesis, which she was getting a slow mastery of. But teleportation, or putting an object _through_ something, like phasing. Which sounded useful, really, but objects first.

"If everything is mostly space, then it's not like there's anything stopping it from moving?" Sakura tried.

"Eh, close enough," Kero shrugged. "But also- space isn't really there, either. Or it's like a blanket? Fabric? Veil? It's not as fool-proof as everyone would have you believe."

"So I just need to fold it?" Sakura asked. That sort of made sense.

"Eh, if that how you feel it should go," Kero said. "Magic is intuitive, so whatever works for you works for you."

"Why don't you try, Sakura-chan?" Yukito said, "Try to sense it."

"Okay," Sakura said, and took that as permission to focus. She closed her eyes and, with an idea of what she was now looking for, _felt._ Sakura knew fabric. One couldn't be best friends with Tomoyo and know the basics of the whats-and-whys of fabric and how it worked.

She thought she felt it, sort of wobbly and see-through. Like fog, but flat, and all over the place. It was confusing, to be sure. But like tugging gently on the edge of shirt, Sakura could feel. She could feel Kero and Yukito next to her. She could feel Tomoyo and Syaoran and Meilin downstairs, where they were making dinner and leaving her to her lessons. She could feel Touya in his room, napping. She could feel her father in his office, enjoying a rare day off from work, even if he did have stuff to do at home.

If she pushed just a little bit further, Sakura could feel even past her house and her most important people.

"Sakura, don't-" she heard. Heard? Kero said something, called to her. Either way, it sounded important.

Sakura opened her eyes.

And the world was… pink. Like a sepia photo filter, but pink. It was the color of her Cards, so maybe it was just the color of her magic? It was nice.

"Sakura," Kero said, and he hovered in front of her. "Sakura, let go, slowly, okay?"

"Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, confused. "Let go of what?"

Sakura looked down at her hands, and found herself grabbing onto- fabric? Soft, pink, fuzzy looking fabric. It looked like it'd make a nice sweater, honestly.

"Sakura-chan," Yukito said, "Please let go."

"Okay," Sakura said. Because that sounded like a good idea. Holding the fabric of reality in her hands probably wasn't a good idea.

Then she heard the _tearing_ sound. Sakura blinked and looked down.

And then she fell.

Sakura didn't notice anything, at first. And then she _did._ It was like her insides were all twisted up, like she was falling. But she wasn't falling, she was just sitting there, in a pink space, where no one else was.

It was rather disconcerting actually.

And then, as if the world had waited for her to notice that something wasn't right, Sakura started falling. It was still the pink space, but at least it felt like there was proper gravity. Which meant that there was a ground, or at least an end point.

A light lit up below her, and she realized it led into a different place. It was bright and sunny on the other side of the hole- portal?- which was why it was brighter than anything around her. And she could see green, which maybe meant trees, and if there were trees, then there was other things.

It only took a moment for Sakura to pass through the hole and into the place beyond.

* * *

Sakura clenched her eyes shut when the wind started whipping at her, but she opened them after a long second.

It was completely unlike anything Sakura had seen before. She was used to the city landscapes, of towering skyscrapers and lights the glittered like stars along the ground. The suburbs that sprawled out in tight patterns that glowed under the sun. Such sprawling greenery, trees and other plant life, that spread out underneath her to the glittering ocean in one direction, just visible over the curve of a mountain, was unusual. It was breathtaking.

Sakura kept falling and from a much greater height than she'd ever flown before. For here, she could see that she was of height with the highest of the clouds, thin and wispy, even as she fell towards the ground and would soon pass through cloud layers. Never before had she gone above even the lowest of the clouds, and rarely did she even go above the height of the Tokyo Tower.

Ah, but up here! Sakura knew that it was magic that allowed her to breathe even the air up here so easily, that kept her eyes open despite the wind in them. She did not dare to think of stopping it, because she could _look_ at the scenery below.

As she fell towards the earth, she noticed that she was hurtling towards what looked like to be farmland. It was an idyllic, flat, and very green land that cut through the surrounding trees like a large quilted pattern. And as she fell even closer, she could see darker spots that must have been houses, though there were so few compared to the number of farm fields.

Despite the instinctive fear that she felt up in the air, something she could never truly get rid of despite her ability to fly, Sakura felt calm. It was a calm and peace that mirrored what she saw below her, and she thought that even if she did not catch herself, there were either forces or people below that would catch her regardless.

Sakura took a deep breath. She would need to catch herself soon, but right now she focused on the Cards. They were an awareness at the edge of her sense of self, a warmth that wrapped around Sakura like protective blankets. They were confused about the situation, but held calm through their focus on their Master.

 _Guardians_ was the thought that she felt. The Sakura Cards worried about their Guardians, as they were right next to her before they fell.

An understandable worry, Sakura felt. Now that she was focused on something other than the situation she found herself in, and the splendor of land underneath her, she felt wary.

 _Windy,_ Sakura thought, and pulled the magic through. Windy herself wrapped around her, keeping them in control of their descent. Slow enough to enjoy the few for longer, but still heading towards the earth. Towards the area that she would have landed in anyways.

As she got closer to the earth, Sakura felt like- something was off. The landscape was as beautiful as ever, but where the atmosphere separated her from it, it also stopped her from feeling everything there truly was. The closest comparison she could come up with was when she was still Cardcaptor, and the Clow Cards were still loose. Like magic that shouldn't have been there, not in the manner that it was. An intrusion.

Sakura frowned, and wondered. Maybe that was why she was there? It was an assumption, though, and she first needed to know where she was before she made towards the source of this negative feeling.

She was now close enough to the ground that she could tell individual trees from each other, and that the houses were Western style. The farmland separated into different farms, and she could even tell the differences between the wheat fields and other crops.

 _Slow down, please,_ she thought, and Windy obliged. Instead of free falling, Sakura now drifted to the ground gently. It made the scene below her more idyllic and peaceful than before.

As they neared the trees, Windy brought snatches of talk. Most of which were of her, and that she had been falling past the farms. They weren't sure what to make of her, but at least Sakura knew that she would be meeting new people soon.

"Thank you," Sakura said when she landed. Windy reformed herself into her person shape, smiled, and then resealed herself into Card form. Sakura placed her into her pocket with the others. She had no idea what people thought of magic here, so hiding them first was her main priority.

It would be better to wait for people to approach her rather than going off to find them on her own. Sakura didn't know where she was, how she got here, and how to get back. She didn't know how long she would be here. She had no money, only the clothes she was wearing, and she didn't even have shoes on. She didn't have easy access to food, and even if she was in the midst of farmland, she had no idea when they were harvestable, even if Sakura was willing to steal it in the first place. And she did not want to steal.

Sakura sighed. At least the grass was soft, and the weather was warm. It was cooler than Tomoeda was recently, but it was still summer. There was no need to really worry about finding shelter.

It didn't take that long for the first people to approach her. Sakura had her Cards for company, after all. And learning to speak with them was one of the best and first things that Kero had taught her.

Sakura blinked when the first two people came into view. Because either those two people were either further away than she thought, or they were very short. And wearing what looked like very Western-style clothing, petticoats and skirts and bodices and everything.

"Oh, dearie, it's a Man!" one exclaimed when they were in hearing distance of each other. "And a child, too!"

"Oh, darling, are you alright?" the other asked, bustling forward to look at her. "You gave us all such a fright when we saw that you were falling!"

"Oh, I'm okay," Sakura said, and smiled. Man? She could hear the properness in it, like whenever they talked about the Cards. "I asked Windy to stop me from falling."

"The wind!" the first said, and gasped loudly. "Well, that explains why you are such a mess!"

"Oh," Sakura said, and self-consciously ran her hand through her hair. It got caught on tangles almost immediately. She winced.

"Come on, dearie," the second one said, and reached out to grab Sakura by the hand. "We'll fix you up right quick. Poor thing, you're so dreadfully thin!"

"Now, tell us your name," the first one said. "I'm Ruby, you see, and this is my wife, Mayanne."

"Um, nice to meet you," Sakura said. "My name is Sakura."

"Sakura?" Mayanne said, and her accent put the emphasis on the last syllable. It was different than most English-speakers tended to do.

"Oh, Miss Sakura, it is lovely to meet you," Ruby said. "You are so incredibly lucky to have arrived for afternoon tea- you look like you really do need the food."

"Ah, um, thank you," Sakura managed. It was between lunch and dinner time when she left, so she could do with some snacks.

"And your feet! So small, and not a wisp of hair on them!" Ruby said. "Oh, I knew Men wore _shoes_ of all things, but to think it was because they didn't work up their soles!"

"Hair?" Sakura mumbled, and looked down. Oh. They had large feet for their size, which stood at a good foot shorter than Sakura. And they were barefoot, with thick curls of hair.

"Oh, come, Ruby, we all knew Big Folk were awfully strange. But Miss Sakura is still a child, and is much more a proper height to us." Mayanne said.

Sakura decided that just going along with the flow was the best option. Both Ruby and Mayanne both were nice to help her out, and Sakura felt no ill intent from either of them. They were obviously not human, but they were definitely people, and if Sakura were to try to age them, she would guess that they were in their early twenties.

The farms were large, so it took a long while to make it to the cottage that Sakura could see as their destination. In the meantime, Ruby and Mayanne talked to Sakura, asking questions that needed no answers, and otherwise despairing at the messes their children made.

"Which, we don't mind as much as we say we do," Ruby added conspiratorially, "But we've got to keep up the act, otherwise how are the children to learn?"

"They need their fun and their childish adventures, but that doesn't mean that they can't also clean up after themselves too," Mayanne added.

"Ah, remember when we were young, Mayanne? The trouble we got ourselves into!" Ruby said.

" _We?_ What is this _we_ nonsense? I distinctly remember that you were the one that got us into trouble, and I was the one that got us out!" Mayanne retorted.

"Ha! You say that but _I_ remember what you did with the mushrooms and the rabbit pen!" Ruby said.

"Oh, really?" Mayanne said.

Sakura smiled as she listened to the two. They were very much in love, that much she could tell, and they adored each other even as they bickered. It was easy and comfortable, and Sakura wondered if that was how she and Syaoran would be in the future. She hoped so.

"Mama!" a child screamed when they made it to the path leading up to their cottage. Said shout was echoed by a lot of children, and Sakura blinked in surprise when she saw a classroom's worth of children start running out to meet them.

They all doubletaked at Sakura, but they all ran to cling to both their mothers' skirts. The oldest were wary of her, but the younger ones were either shy or curious or both.

"Who're you?" one asked, chewing on their long curly hair.

"Be polite, children," Mayanne said, "This is Miss Sakura, our guest who fell from the sky. She's bit of a mess from all that wind, so we're going to let her clean herself up and have her over for our meals today."

With that, Sakura was led to the cottage, the children all talking at and to her. It was loud, but oddly comforting. Ruby and Mayanne were very good at herding them around, and it was clear that they adored them all.

As they got closer, Sakura could see that it wasn't _just_ a cottage. It was built into the ground itself, with small round windows dotted along the way. Sakura was led inside, and she could not tell the difference between the cottage and what was underground.

The walls were wooden and warm, and curved through the top. The doors were all circular and were more like tunnels than straight rooms, and the furniture all fit perfectly. There weren't rugs that Sakura could see, but tapestries and plants covered the walls, as did numerous portraits. The ceilings were only a foot above Sakura's height, and everything was made to size of these short people, which of course made sense. It was ridiculously cozy and warm and Sakura felt that she could get lost in here and not mind at all.

"Come now, children! It's time for afternoon tea, and our guest needs a proper meal in her," Ruby said.

"Go clean your hands! Poppy, make sure that they do so," Mayanne said. The oldest looking child nodded and helped usher their younger siblings to what looked like a washroom.

"Now, Miss Sakura, go with them. Mayanne and I will take care of tea," Ruby said, and ushered Sakura in after the children.

It was, to put it mildly, chaotic. Still, Sakura went with the flow, the children clamoring around her. Even though Poppy looked younger than Sakura, they still kept an eye on Sakura and made sure she washed her hands, and helped Sakura comb out her hair.

Poppy then led Sakura and the other children to a large dining table, enough to fit all of them with elbow room left over. The food on the table is a bit more than Sakura expected afternoon tea to be made of, almost like a late lunch than just tea, but the food smelled _delicious._

Sakura blinked and it was as if time had shifted without her noticing. Not that it did- she could still recall the meal that took place, the conversations that they had, the children who asked her question after question, not caring that Sakura couldn't answer all of them. The meal itself was easy to remember, as the Western-style food was as delicious as it smelled.

But Sakura found herself sitting at another table with Ruby and Mayanne as Poppy and the second eldest, Tanta, distracted the other children. There was a small platter of snacks and some cups of tea.

"Normally we don't discuss business over food, but keeping one's hands busy helps if the conversation is awkward," Ruby said. "Not that other Hobbits approve, either way."

"Hobbits?" Sakura asked.

"That is what _we_ are, dear," Mayanne said.

"Oh!" Sakura said.

"Did you not think about it?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Um, no, I did? I just- you aren't _human,_ but you're obviously people," Sakura said.

"Well said!" Mayanne approved. "Though, human, that is an odd term. It does have 'man' in it, so I suppose that it's just another way of it."

"I guess?" Sakura said. She could speak English pretty well, but she wouldn't say that she knew the linguistics of it.

"Well, to get back to what we were discussing," Ruby said, "Can you please explain to me why you were falling from the sky?"

"I don't know," Sakura admitted, "It was an accident. I was learning how to teleport things, but somehow I teleported _myself_ instead."

"Teleport?" Mayanne exclaimed, and covered her heart with her spare hand. "Is that like magic?"

"Yes," Sakura said. There was magic in the farms and the plants around here. If Hobbits didn't have magic-users like her, that didn't mean that they didn't use it anyways. "Or, a type of magic at least. I'm still a little lost about it, which was why I was learning."

"Magic!" Ruby said, "Are you a wizard?"

"Yes?" Sakura said hesitantly. Wizards were magic-users, right?

"A _wizard!"_ Mayanne said excitedly. "There's a wizard that travels through the Shire occasionally, and he does fireworks for parties! A decent sort for someone that spouts on and on about adventures. Dreadfully tall, too."

"Is this the Shire?" Sakura asked. Maybe if she knew _where_ she was, she could find her way back home.

"Oh, yes it is!" Ruby confirmed. "Do you know where the Shire is on a map, Miss Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head. "No."

"Oh! No wonder you looked so lost," Mayanne said, "Hold on, I'll be right back."

"Well, Men are spread out over a _much_ further area than Hobbits," Ruby said, "And we are rather much out of the way by choice, you know, so it makes sense that you may not have heard of us."

"That's reassuring," Sakura agreed. If Hobbits were relatively secretive by nature, then she's not as surprised that she hasn't heard of them. Short people with large feet and pointed ears would have made news. Maybe they had magic that hid them? There were some magical communities that did that.

"Here you go, Miss Sakura," Mayanne said as she bustled back inside. She put a large map on the table, and it was made of parchment. "The most recent map of Arda that we have."

Sakura looked over the map and blinked in surprise. It matched no map that Sakura had ever seen before, though it used the same imagery. The words were strange and in a language that she didn't know, though the shapes were similar. Sakura, admittedly, wasn't that great at geography beyond the large areas, but she'd remember this kind of map. It was too big for her not to find _anything_ familiar.

"We're the Shire, and this is where we are," Mayanne said and pointed to the location. Sakura studied it and- yes, the easy hills and lack of trees did remind her of what she saw when she was falling. She made sure to remember the lines that the big bold marker made, that was probably the name of the area; Sakura couldn't _read_ it but she could at least point it out now.

"Can you point out where you're from on the map?" Ruby asked.

Sakura shook her head. "It's not on here," she said. Very, very, _very_ not on the map. She had hoped she just traveled to somewhere over Europe, with the clothing style and the cottage. "I think I traveled sideways."

"Sideways?" Ruby asked.

Mayanne gasped. "Oh, dear, are you from a different _world?"_

"Like the Elves?" Ruby asked Mayanne.

"Yes! The go West, don't they? To the Undying Lands, where they say they are placed amongst the stars?" Mayanne said.

"I wouldn't know, dear, you were ever the historian compared to me," Ruby said.

"Well, that is what I believe happened. I don't know for _certain,_ of course, since Elves do keep to their own places for the most part, and do not discuss what is simply in their memories," Mayanne said.

"If Miss Sakura is from a different world like the Elves are, it makes sense that the Elves would be able to help her get home," Ruby said.

"Indeed! Elves also have magic of their own. The powerful ones can even sing mountains down," Mayanne said.

"Where could I find Elves?" Sakura asked. "Not that I am ungrateful for you help, really, but I've got to get home. My family must be so worried about me! I sort of vanished on them."

"Oh, it is no problem dear," Ruby assured, "We can help you set off on your way, but it'll take a couple of days for all that."

"Especially since you've no idea where you are! I imagine that even if you can take care of yourself, you need to know about the dangers here in Arda," Mayanne added.

"Oh, I don't mean to impose-" Sakura started.

"Nonsense!" Ruby said, "You are our guest, and a child besides. You may be a Wizard, but you still need to get yourself ready for travel."

"Okay," Sakura said meekly. It really would be best for her to just go with the flow.

* * *

"If you're a Wizard, can you do fireworks?" Tanta, one of the numerous Hobbit children, asked as she weaved a flower crown together. "That's what Mama says Wizards do."

Sakura looked up from the yarn she was spooling. Ruby and Mayanne did not like her doing chores from them, but Sakura felt very rude and also very bored with nothing to do. "Maybe. I've never tried before," she said.

"Can I see?" Tanta asked eagerly.

"I can certainly try," Sakura said, "But I should finish this first."

"Okay!" Tanta said.

Half and hour later, Sakura stood some distance from the smial- the term Mayanne said referred to their style of house- in a wide road between farmland. Ruby, Mayanne, and all of the children stood there watching her and cheering her on.

 _How do I make fireworks?_ Sakura asked the Cards. That was gunpowder and some colorant, but Sakura didn't exactly know what went _into_ gunpowder.

 _Here._ Earthy was the one that replied. It wasn't straight earth like Sakura was used to, but rather different things. Of course Earthy could create what was needed, but it was more fiddly than the usual brute strength she used.

Kero and Yue and Eriol all said that Sakura should be able to do the things her Cards could do on her own. Sakura wanted to learn to do those things, too, eventually. But she would always rely on her Cards, even just to teach her.

And right now, Sakura really didn't want to set anything on fire.

 _Please make me fireworks,_ Sakura commanded and felt the magic take place. She felt Earthy craft them, and then felt Firey ignite them, and then-

 _Pop! Pop-pop-pop!_

Sakura opened her eyes. They were tiny fireworks but there they were, a couple of feet above her. It was mostly smoke and color, but they were still _fireworks._

Sakura laughed as the Hobbits all cheered.

* * *

"Oh, please be careful Miss Sakura," Mayanne said.

Sakura hitched the large bag over her shoulders. Ruby and Mayanne had outfitted her in traveling clothes. They were Hobbitish in that Sakura now wore a waistcoat and a skirt, but the fabric was thick and durable. They also gave her a cloak, which was waterproof and windproof, and could be used as a makeshift tent in a pinch.

Her new pack was filled with food, enough to last two weeks. It was only enough for a couple of days for a Hobbit, but Sakura was human and did not need that much food. There was also some camping supplies to ease the journey, the most important being a map that led to the nearest Elven settlement. What Sakura didn't have in her pack, her Cards could more than make up for.

It was a bit much to be given, but the entire Hobbit family had insisted. Apparently they considered her making fireworks for them, as well as helping with the watering, enough payment.

"Oh, you be safe, dearie," Ruby said.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality," Sakura said. "I'm really very happy that you allowed me to stay."

"Oh, you're very absolutely welcome!" Mayanne said, and then Sakura was enveloped into a hug. Not a second later, the rest of them decided that what Sakura needed for a proper send off was a group hug.

Not that Sakura minded. These were her friends now. It was nice.

* * *

Sakura was halfway to what the map labelled _Bree_ when she felt it. It was a heavy sort of feeling that she got whenever ghosts and spirits were around, but much more negative. She swallowed heavily and she gripped the strap of her bag tightly in her hands.

But something also pressed Sakura forward. She continued walking towards the source of the heavy feeling. Maybe there was someone that needed help.

Then she saw it- the black figure in the distance. It was robed in black, its face covered by a hood, and it looked as if the wreathed in shadows. It rode a similarly black horse, and was prowling along the Shire, as if hunting for something.

Sakura was glad that this was an expansive area of farmland. She wouldn't want the Hobbits to be confronted with this thing.

 _Illusion._

With that, Sakura made herself invisible, which made it easy for her to jog up to where the black being was. It grated along her senses, though thankfully it did not seem to notice her. As she got closer, she realized that the horse seemed to be very unwilling. Oh, it did what its rider asked, but Sakura could see the fear in its eyes even from several meters away.

Well. That wouldn't do. Sakura had never ridden a horse, but she thought that this one deserved better than being put into this situation.

 _How do I help?_ She asked the Cards.

It was Light and Sword that came forward. Light in particular seemed very intent on destroying the black being. Sakura frowned, wondering at the viciousness. Still, the Cards backed Light up, even gentle Windy and Woody.

 _Mercy_ was the thought that Light and Dark both gave her. Sakura bit her lip. Mizuki did say that she should learn from shrines about their work, especially their purification rituals. Kero and Yue said that the Cards could do so in a pinch. They _also_ said that relying on them for blessings and purification was improper in the long run. Still, Clow made sure that the Cards knew what to do in those situations.

If the Cards all thought that this was _that_ type of situation, then Sakura decided to go with it. The Cards were her friends, and she trusted them. They knew her and what she did and did not like. If they all agreed on one course of action, then Sakura would listen.

 _Mercy?_ Sakura asked, though.

 _Corruption,_ Dark explained sadly. _Human soul._

Ah. That would explain it. Now that Sakura knew what to look for, she could _feel_ it, on the edge of her senses. Even as the being hunted for Hobbits, even as it relished its power and its malice, there was a spark that just wanted everything to end.

Sakura felt herself tear up at that. She could try to burn the corruption away, to leave the person behind, but this creature was only a symptom. She would have to keep burning and burning the corruption, and that itself would be torture.

 _Please be quick!_ Sakura said, and called Light and Sword to hand.

Light burst forth, and wrapped the being with tendrils of her power, gripping tightly and burning the being with purity. It screeched loudly in pain. Sakura swung her hand in an arc, Sword letting out a blast of glowing energy that cut through the being. The combined onslaught killed the being near instantly, and it started to dissolve into the wind as ash.

The horse snorted loudly and shook its head as if shaking its rider off. It bucked a couple of times and Sakura stepped back, willing to let it calm down on its own. She was surprised when instead of running off, the horse trotted to her. It flared its lips and its nose and started sniffing her, curious.

"Hello," Sakura said and held out her hand, palm up. The horse lipped at her hand. "Um, you're free now, if you want to go. I don't know if there are any wild herds nearby, or where the closest stable is."

The horse was a beautiful solid black, almost like velvet. Its mane was long and somewhat tangled, and the hair on its fetlocks covered its hooves. Its sides were shiny with sweat. It had a solid black saddle and bridle, and the leather was worn and only cared for practicality. Even Sakura could tell that it could have been taken care of much better than it was.

"Oh, I can't just leave you, can I?" Sakura said. Horse brushes were like a thick bristle brush, weren't they? She took off the saddle and bridle, and had Erase get rid of it. A quick twist of will, and Woody created a brush and comb for Sakura.

She started brushing its body, and was glad to see that slowly the shine started changing from sweat to a natural oil. It took some time, but the horse seemed glad to be properly groomed and stood still. Combing through the mane and tail went easier, thankfully, and though tangled it wasn't anything too bad.

"I think you're a girl," Sakura said. "And you need a name now, right? Even if I can just stop calling you 'horse'."

Said horse just continued lipping at Sakura's hair, as if trying to comb it out for her. Sakura didn't mind, since that meant the horse was comfortable with her.

"You're very brave, aren't you? And noble and strong, too, I can tell," Sakura said. She hummed thoughtfully. There was that one game… "How about Epona?"

0o0o0


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Notes: In which Sakura meets some more Hobbits, a very tall Man, and learns the name of the one dude she's going to accidentally redeem in the future.

A/N: So, here is part two of Sakura's Adventures in Arda. She'll learn that it shouldn't be so easy to do what she does. Eventually.

* * *

It was just around noon and Sakura was almost to Bree when she felt that negative presence again. She frowned and started jogging. Even though she most wanted to go home, she gave herself the mission to find the source of the negativity in this peaceful looking land and… do _something._ Seal it, hopefully? Kill it, maybe. Sakura didn't know, but she wanted it dealt with.

As she got closer, she heard shouting. Sakura started to run. She turned on the path and saw four Hobbits, all dodging through the undergrowth along the trees, trying to lose the black robed beings that chased after them.

"Light!" Sakura called, and threw the Card out in front of her. "Protect the Hobbits!" Light burst forward, reaching with tendrils of her power, and wrapped the negative beings. They shrieked in pain at the sudden contact, and were thrown off as their horses bucked.

Epona trotted forward, calm as can be, and started talking to the newly freed horses. Sakura left her to it, and turned her attention to the Hobbits. Light would definitely hold.

"A Wizard!" one shouted in joy. "A Wizard has saved us!"

The Hobbits looked winded, but not hurt. They were all in traveling clothes, and obviously were attacked on the road. Sakura sighed in relief and turned back to Light.

"Sword!" Sakura called, and the Card materialized in her hand. She swept it in an arc in front of her, and felt its glee as it released an arc of energy that _slashed_ into the negative beings.

The two black robed beings screeched in pain and rage as the combined power of Light and Sword took them out of existence. Sakura murmured a quiet prayer for the corrupted souls as Light and Sword returned to her hands as Cards. Epona ambled up to her from where she had been talking to the other horses and nudged Sakura gently.

"Hm?" Sakura asked, as Epona motioned to the other two horses with a flick of her head. Sakura looked at them. Their eyes were still wide with fear, and they were moving agitatedly. "Oh, hold on for just one second," Sakura told them when she saw their saddle and bridle.

Erase got rid of the saddle and bridle quickly, like Sakura had done for Epona. She was going to bring out the brush and comb for them, but the horses ran off before she could. Sakura wasn't really surprised, though. Epona was one of a kind, and Sakura was lucky to consider her a friend.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked the Hobbits. They were watching with wide eyes, but were calming down. There were four of them, and they looked younger than Ruby and Mayanne were. Sakura didn't exactly know how Hobbits aged, but they looked like maybe they were her age, or around there.

"Oh, Miss, thank you!" one said, and clutched the straps of his rather large pack. "Mister Frodo, that is a Wizard if I ever did see one!"

"That's right, Sam, I believe that she is," Frodo said. "Did Gandalf send you?"

"No," Sakura said. Gandalf? Was that the Wizard that Ruby and Mayanne said came to visit the Shire occasionally? "I was on my way to Bree when I saw them attacking you."

"Bree? Truly this is some good fortune," Sam said, "That's where we are heading as well."

"A Wizard!" the youngest looking one said. "Can you do fireworks? That's what Gandalf does when he shows up to a party."

"I think we should all do introductions first," the last one said.

"Oh, yes, where are our manners?" Frodo said. "I am Frodo, and these are Sam, Merry, and Pippin." Frodo pointed to each of them in turn. "It is very nice to meet you, Miss Wizard."

"It's nice to meet you," Sakura said, "I'm Sakura."

* * *

The group made it to Bree in the early evening. The low light made the town look somewhat more menacing than it was, with all the shadows and torchlight everywhere. It wasn't a _dirty_ town, other than in the most literal way, but it looked old and worn down. Still, it was a decently large enough place that people were still walking around doing business.

"This is Bree?" Sakura asked. Epona kept close to her and a wary eye on their surroundings. The horse was more paranoid than Sakura, but she thought that might just be the natural state of horses.

"Yes," Frodo confirmed. "And this is the furthest that any of us have ever gone before. It's late, so we'll get an inn for the night."

"Are you going anywhere else, Miss Sakura?" Sam asked.

"Ruby and Mayanne told me to go to _Imladris,"_ Sakura said, careful to pronounce the name exactly the way Mayanne had said it. Apparently it was Elvish. "They said that Bree was a place to stop on the way."

"Imladris?" Frodo asked. "Miss Sakura, that is also where we are going."

"Really?" Sakura asked. How lucky! It was nice traveling with others, and the Hobbits were always pleasant company. The four of them were also good people to be around. Even Pippin, who was more energetic and mischievous, wasn't trying to be mean.

"Sakura, would you like to stay with us?" Pippin asked. "It's nice to have a Wizard around."

"If you wouldn't mind," Sakura said.

"Oh, we really wouldn't," Sam assured her, "You're a decent person, and lovely company besides."

"Then, we shall head to an inn and rent ourselves some rooms for the night," Frodo declared.

It didn't take them long to find an inn with a stables so that Epona had a place to spend the night as well. The weather was decent, and Epona was a hardy horse, but having shelter was nice.

"Will you be okay here?" Sakura asked Epona. She ran the wide toothed comb through her mane in the stall a stable hand led them to. Epona nuzzled Sakura in assurance. "Okay. They'll take care of you, promise."

"Miss, did you want a saddle and bridle for your horse here?" the stable hand asked. He had looked oddly at Sakura as she led Epona through the stables. Sakura supposed it did look weird, since Epona was the only horse Sakura had seen in Bree that didn't have any gear on.

"No, Epona is fine," Sakura replied. "She'll be on her best behavior."

"If you're sure," the stable hand said dubiously.

"I am. Thank you for offering though!" Sakura said.

* * *

"Miss Sakura, Frodo is going to get us our rooms," Merry said when Sakura found them again. They were waiting at the entrance to the inn for her, which was nice. They were all rather nice.

"Miss Sakura, we are going to call you my sister, since our hair is the most similar color," Sam said.

"Why?" Sakura asked. She did not mind the idea of it, per se. Sam was really very nice, and there were worse people to be related to, even fake related. But the idea of lying was an odd one, especially about something like this.

Sam shifted from foot to foot. "For one, so we could share a room without a problem. It would be odd for two unrelated folks to share a room, especially a man and a girl. But also, we are trying to remain inconspicuous."

Ah, that did make sense. Sam did seem the eldest of the four Hobbits, and the most sensible besides. "Okay," Sakura agreed. She looked him over, especially how nervous he seemed. "Why are you hiding, though?"

Sam opened his mouth to reply before he paused. "Ah, that is-"

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if it's important," Sakura said. Sam was a really honest person. If he thought that keeping a secret was better than telling her about it, then Sakura wouldn't pry.

"Thank you, Miss Sakura," Sam said, and looked immensely relieved.

"It's not a problem," Sakura assured. Anyways, if it was _important_ -important, Sakura would learn soon enough anyway. It was one of those things.

"Miss Sakura, how old are you really?" Pippin asked at dinner.

"Oh, be more polite about it!" Merry scolded. He turned to her, "But, yes, we are curious. I'm not sure how Wizards do it, but you are a bit young, yes?"

"Yes?" Sakura replied confused. "I'm fourteen years old."

There was a pause as all four Hobbits stopped to look at her in what appeared to be horror. Sakura stared at them, utterly, utterly confused. They weren't that much older than her, were they?

"No, no," Frodo said to the others, "Men age faster than any other race, and both Miss Sakura and Gandalf do look like Men. They come of age when they are eighteen years old."

"Oh!" Pippin said, "If you make the comparison, I'm just a little older than you! Of course, I am really many, many years older than you, but it does end up the same, kind of!"

"It is good that we called you my younger sister then," Sam said. "And really, you were traveling on your own, too!"

"I can take care of myself," Sakura assured them. "And I had Epona with me." She also had the Cards, but she hadn't told the Hobbits about them yet. Sakura wasn't keeping the Cards a _secret,_ but she was being careful. Or as careful as she could be, using magic all over the place like she was.

"Oh, Miss Sakura, we don't doubt you," Frodo said, "But you are still young, and you really shouldn't be traveling on your own."

"As lovely as Epona is, a horse really isn't a proper companion," Sam said.

"It's okay," Sakura said, aware enough of how wonderful Epona was that she didn't feel the need to keep bringing it up. "I'm traveling with you now, right?"

That seemed to assure them all, which was good. Sakura didn't want them to worry, even if she was worried. Well, not for _herself,_ even if she should be. No, she worried about her friends and family, who were all in the building when Sakura tore reality. Kero and Yukito especially, since they were teaching her at the time. Sakura fell into this world by herself, but that didn't mean that the others weren't pulled in either.

Their late dinner ended up being a lively affair. The Hobbits had been drinking, though Pippin was the most into it. And Pippin was very energetic and part of a rather large and important family, if the way he was rambling was any indication. Sakura really didn't get it, but she supposed it was meant to be a _little_ secret if the way Merry and Frodo were trying to stop Pippin was any indication.

Maybe Sakura could help? She wasn't entirely how, but maybe she could do something distracting? What would be appropriately distracting, without being dangerous? People were slowly getting more and more drunk, and it was starting to make Sakura uncomfortable.

Sakura hummed… distracting, but not dangerous.

 _Glow,_ Sakura thought. Glow agreed with her, and the gentle Card immediately lit the inn up with soft light. She even made sure to make the spheres of light the same color as the torches that were hanging on the walls instead of their usual soft green.

It did the job. People were immediately taken aback by the extra light and stopped paying so much attention to Pippin. Even Pippin was investigating them, poking at them intently. The lights that Glow made weren't _solid,_ but they did interact with the surroundings.

At least everyone was drunk enough that they didn't question where the lights came from.

"Miss Sakura?" Sam asked quietly, looking on in wonder. "Was this you?"

Sakura nodded. "Frodo looked like he was going to do something foolish if Pippin kept going, so I thought this might help."

"Well, I do believe it worked," Sam said, "Thank you, Miss Sakura."

"It's no problem," Sakura promised. She rather liked Hobbits, even rather energetic and mischievous ones like Pippin. It might be because it was the first place she ended up, but Sakura was rather fond of the Shire and its inhabitants. She'd like to keep them as safe as possible.

"I thought I recognized the feel of magic," a deep, soft voice said behind them.

Sakura flinched and Sam jumped in complete surprise. They both turned to look at the person that had snuck up behind them.

It was the man that had been sitting in the corner of the inn when they arrived. He was taller than Sakura expected, and even taller than many of the other Men that Sakura had seen in Bree. His cloak was a deep gray and well worn, and well cared for. He wore trousers and boots like everyone else seemed to, but they were of better quality. All together, he looked warm and very comfortable.

Deliberate. Sakura blinked up at the man. It felt as if _everything_ that he was doing was on purpose. Not in a _bad_ way, but more like he wanted the world to see him in a certain way. In fact, he kind of reminded Sakura of Tomoyo. And, well. Sakura was getting used to listening to her gut when it told her something was _important._ And this person was very important indeed.

"Hello," Sakura greeted, and turned to face him fully. "My name is Sakura, and this is Sam."

The stranger blinked slowly down at her. Bet he was surprised that she wasn't acting wary of him. Ha! He was nothing like Yue. "Hello, Sakura and Sam. You can call me Strider."

 _Call._ Not his name, then. Sakura didn't mind. Names were important, and Strider definitely felt important enough that his name was a _Name._

"It's nice to meet you," Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you," Sam repeated, manners overriding his surprise.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you," Strider echoed.

He still looked surprised. Did he see something in Sakura like he saw in her? Maybe, if he was knew about magic the way he did. The Hobbits didn't seem to recognize Sakura as anything but a Wizard.

Maybe Strider was lonely? He looked lonely. If he was as important as Sakura's gut told her, maybe he was isolated. Tomoyo said that was the reason that she didn't tend to tell people how rich she actually was.

Well, that definitely wouldn't do. Sakura would do her best to be a friend. Strider looked like he needed one.

* * *

"Epona likes you," Sakura told Strider as he led them out of Bree. It was the next morning, and Strider had offered to lead them to Imladris. Apparently he was a Ranger, which meant that he was used to working and living in the wild.

"I like her too," Strider said, looking over Epona with warm eyes. "She is wonderful."

Epona preened proudly under Strider's gaze. Sakura patted her on the neck. Epona really did deserve all the praise for her bravery.

"She is! I saved her from those scary robed things, like I saved these four Hobbits. The other two horses ran off, but I guess Epona likes me enough to stay," Sakura said. Epona bumped Sakura's hair in agreement. Sakura still hadn't bothered to get a new saddle or bridle for Epona, but that hardly seemed to matter. Epona was free to stay or go as she wished.

"You saved them?" Strider asked.

"Miss Sakura is a Wizard," Sam said simply. Sakura smiled at him; Sam seemed to take being her elder brother seriously, and she was grateful for it. She missed Touya, and Sam was hardly like him at all, but he _was_ a good big brother.

Strider looked over Sakura confusedly. "I was unaware that there was another Wizard walking around."

"But you saw me do magic," Sakura said.

"Yes, but there is a difference in using magic and being a Wizard," Strider said.

Sakura frowned. "Really? But I thought Wizards were magic users in general. At least, that's how I heard it used."

"Wizards are also known as the _Istari,_ who were brought to Arda in the shape of Men to aid all of the free peoples against Sauron," Strider said.

"Sauron?" Sakura asked.

"The Deceiver, who strives to conquer Arda." Strider said. He spoke quietly and seriously. "He has lost his physical form, but he still works in the shadows to bring strife to all."

Sakura frowned. "Like an invasion of something completely negative," she murmured. Sauron? Was he the source of all that negativity she felt?

"Yes," Strider said.

"Well," Sakura said, "Then that still makes me a Wizard, doesn't it? Because I'm here to deal with that darkness."

"You are of the Istari?" Strider asked. "It is known that only five of the Maiar were sent to Arda."

"Well, I'm not from this world," Sakura told him matter-of-factly, "So I don't know what that means. Even if I traveled her on accident, I am a Wizard, and I've decided to help. Like with Epona, and these four Hobbits."

"Ah, yes. How did you save them?" Strider asked. He seemed to ignore what Sakura said, though he did have a thinking face on. Maybe he just had to think about it.

"I destroyed the black robed beings," Sakura said softly. It might be necessary, but it wasn't something Sakura liked doing. "It's the best that I can do for them, since they were corrupted by Sauron." Sakura had a name for the blight of darkness she felt. When she found him, she would be having _words._

"She uses light and a sword," Pippin said excitedly. "It's all rather amazing and magical."

"You destroy the Nazgûl?" Strider asked.

"Nazgûl?" Sakura echoed, "Is that what they are?"

"Yes. They were once men, great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will." Strider explained.

If they had rings given to them by Sauron that attached them to his power, it explains why their souls were so corrupted, and why Sakura couldn't help them. She knew that the corruption came from an outside source, but it was nice to know what it was. And why she didn't notice the rings themselves- they were so branded to the human souls that she _couldn't_ have sensed them.

Well, now she knew. She had a goal now, other than trying to find a way home. And she could perhaps make the Nazgûl's death more comfortable.

"Miss Sakura, you are not of this world?" Frodo asked curiously. Hobbits always seemed to disinterested in big things, for all that Sakura knew them for a few days. It was nice.

"Yes! I traveled sideways and ended up falling from the sky over the Shire. Ruby and Mayanne said that Elves would know best how to help me get back home," Sakura said.

"Oh! That does make some sense," Sam said. "I wondered why you were coming from the Shire when we met, and yet none of us had seen you before."

"You'd know if I was in the Shire?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! Hobbits are a rather gossipy lot, and keep to ourselves for the most part. Not much happens in the Shire that no one doesn't know about quickly," Merry said.

"Oh," Sakura said.

That was probably what Ruby and Mayanne meant, about finding a home far away from any Hobbits while still remaining in the Shire. Hobbits weren't for 'unconventional relationships' like they had. Sakura didn't get it, but she supposed being surrounded by nosy people with no respect for privacy would be unpleasant in the long run.

"I'm really happy that I met Ruby and Mayanne," Sakura said, "They and their family were really nice. I made fireworks for them."

"Well, of course they were nice!" Pippin exclaimed, "Hobbits aren't nothing if not hospitable. And you even did fireworks!"

"Indeed," Strider said. "I have traveled through the Shire many times over the years, and although Hobbits are a rather insular people, they are always kind to those that do their best by them."

"Well, we do our best," Frodo said, "Of course, I suppose we keep all of our bad habits hidden when we've got guests over."

"I think that everyone does," Sakura said. She could definitely think of the many, _many_ times that she and Touya refrained from arguing in front of people. Generally guests.

"Indeed," Strider said amusedly. "Sakura, how did you get here accidentally?"

"I was having lessons about teleportation and then I ripped the fabric of time and space," Sakura said.

"Really?" Pippin asked excitedly, hopping in front of her even as they walked. "What's that like?"

"Pink and fuzzy, like the softest wool sweater," Sakura told him seriously. "But my magic seems to be pink, if I can assign it a color at all, so maybe that's just me. If a different Wizard did what I did, maybe it would be a different color."

"That makes sense," Pippin agreed, "It's like all the different types of stew."

"The fabric of time and space?" Strider asked, voice choked.

"Yes," Sakura said sheepishly. She was getting used to Hobbits and their ability to take anything in stride without a bother. Well, Big and Important things, at least. They took their food and their comfort rather seriously. "It was an accident."

"Wouldn't your family back home be worried?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, "It's why I'm heading to Imladris in the first place. Mayanne said Elves go to a place beyond the stars, and that they might help me find a way home." She just had a rather important detour first.

"I'm not certain that Elves would have the power to send you back the way you arrived," Strider said, "But I can definitely say that they will do their best to return you home. And if not, the other Wizards will endeavor to try."

"Oh, that's good," Sakura said relieved. She was interested in meeting the other Wizards.

Strider knew more about Elves than the Hobbits seemed to. Although, it was apparently the Hobbits that watched the Elves sail out West. The Shire was really close to the Gray Haven, where the Elven ships were. The Elves glowed during their trek- Merry and Pippin were the only ones to properly see them, and according to them, they all looked very ethereal.

Elves sounded a lot like Yue, actually. Were Elves connected to the moon at all? Did Clow Reed see any Elves before? If Sakura managed to come here, Clow Reed had to have _seen_ this place at the very least. Sakura would have to ask Eriol when she returned home.

"It is their way to a place of peace, where their spirits can heal from the tedium of a long life," Strider said. "Elves have perfect memory, and with all the horrors that they have seen over the Ages, it wears them down."

* * *

Weathertop was a nice little mountain that sat in the middle of large plains. It was oddly shaped, but an important landmark, Strider said. He led them to the top where there was a small and somewhat hidden permanent camp set up. It was meant for any Ranger that traveled through this area, as the height made it very good for keeping an eye on their surroundings.

It was meant to be safe. Strider said so. Which meant that the reasons that the Nazgûl were nearby was that they were _following_ them.

Sakura frowned. "Shield!" she called, and the shimmering form of Shield settled over the Hobbits and Strider. She had time to do so, compared to previously. "Stay inside," she told them.

"Whoo! Go Sakura!" Pippin cheered from within, not caring about being silent. Which was okay, now. They could be distracting while Sakura searched for the Nazgûl.

Which was harder than it should be. Normally they were a point in the distance that Sakura could find pretty easily. Now it was like a blanket, surrounding her.

Oh dear. _Surrounding_ her. There were five that she could sense, wasn't there? And- yes, there they were, riding their horses in a slow ascending circle to their small camp. They weren't being very loud, but they weren't being quiet either.

Well, she'd just have to ambush _them_ in return. "Light!" Sakura called.

Light burst forwards with more speed than she normally did. Sakura directed her in a loop to catch all five Nazgûl. She managed to catch one, which screeched. The other Nazgûl seemed to recognize Light and started to flee immediately.

"Sword!" Sakura called again, and with more mercy than she had granted the previous ones, killed the Nazgûl.

The other four were getting away, which was _not_ good. They would probably just come back, if the way she had been seeing them for the last few days was any indication. They weren't looking for her. She had seen them prowling the Shire before, but her instincts told her that it was unrelated to her own appearance. In fact it seemed like the Nazgûl were hunting _Hobbits._

And not just any Hobbits, but the ones she traveled with. It was good that she was with them, then!

Sakura dismissed Light and Sword, who were both disgruntled that the four Nazgûl got away. It didn't matter right now. If Sakura was right, then the Nazgûl would continue coming for the Hobbits.

"Are you all okay?" Sakura asked when she returned to the group, while Shield returned to her. Strider was watching her with amazement. The Hobbits didn't look worse for wear. In fact, Frodo almost looked tired at being constantly chased.

"Yes, we're fine," Sam assured her, though he was also fussing over Frodo. Pippin looked ecstatic at Sakura's display. "Thank you again, Miss Sakura."

"So, you really have been destroying the Nazgûl," Strider said.

"What, did you think we were lying?" Merry asked.

"No, but I did think you might have exaggerated," Strider said. "Even the strongest of the Elves could only banish them temporarily, or drive them back for a time. And that was when they were still incorporeal."

"I destroy them," Sakura said, "It is the only way to assure that they aren't in pain anymore."

"They are in pain?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," Sakura said sadly. It was hidden deep beneath the corruption and the conscious decision of choosing the power they now had, but they were still _hurting._ She didn't like destroying them, but leaving them be was worse.

Sauron. That was the source behind their corruption. If Sakura found him and dealt with him, then maybe she could purify the Nazgûl without destroying them.

"They will be back," Strider said. "Sakura, can you keep up your barrier? It will take us a couple of days travel to Imladris from here, and we should rest for the night."

"I can't use Shield as it is for an entire camp, though I can keep it up indefinitely. I _can_ set alarms for us," Sakura said.

"That is fine. As long as we have warning of their arrival, we can handle them," Strider said.

"Okay," Sakura said. She closed her eyes. _Earthy?_ She asked.

 _I can,_ Earthy said. Sakura called for her, and Earthy slipped into the ground below. She wasn't as effective at holding the Nazgûl, but the Nazgûl had physical forms. Earthy could handle them just as easily. The plains were empty of people, too, so she had the space to move.

"We're set for the night," Sakura told them. "We can camp here safely."

"Thank you, Miss Sakura," the Hobbits chorused.

0o0o0


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here we have part 3 of sakura's adventures in arda.

* * *

Sakura frowned in thought as they walked. Strider said he was leading them to the River Bruinen, which he said led to the entrance of Imladris. From what Sakura gathered, it was the _running water_ aspect that held the border, which meant there was a powerful magical barrier placed there. She hoped she could study it. Sakura was good at barriers, and one that hid a city sounded fun.

"Miss Sakura?" Sam asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Sakura said, and smiled at him. "Just thinking, is all."

"What about?" Pippin asked.

"The barrier for Imladris. Running water by itself can protect from a lot of things, but it sounds like the river has some magical properties on its own. And Lord Elrond added a barrier on top of that, too!" Sakura said.

"You are passionate about such things, then?" Frodo asked.

Sakura nodded. "I like barriers! They're one of the first and best things that my magic could do on their own."

"Magic can do stuff on its own?" Pippin asked.

"Kind of," Sakura said, and waved her hand back and forth. "Magic relies on _intent,_ mostly. And energy, you need the strength to back it up. But having something to cast makes it easier."

"Like family recipes," Sam said, "You can do stuff by intuition, any good Hobbit can, but the recipes are what's worth _anything."_

"Yes, exactly!" Sakura said, beaming at him. Hobbits made some very good analogies, didn't they? She rather thought Kero would like them.

* * *

The crossing that Strider led them to was shallow, and clear. Sakura gasped at it as she looked up and down the bank. The water was so _pretty_ and it sparkled like shards of glass. She could see the river rocks that lined the bottom, smooth and brown. There weren't any fish that she could see, but that was okay. The rocks sparkled enough on their own.

"Well, this is a nice river," Sam mused hesitantly.

"At least we can _walk_ over it," Merry said firmly. He grabbed Pippin's hand and held it tightly.

"Do you not like water?" Sakura asked, curious.

Frodo shook his head. "Hobbits are dense as a people. We tend to sink in water." There was a look in his eye that told Sakura that he had some bad experiences with water himself.

Sakura frowned. "Well, that won't do."

She eyed the water, this time _feeling_ for the magic. Strider had said that Lord Elrond had placed a barrier on it. That meant she couldn't just move the water aside, since she didn't want to break anything. And… yes, there it was. It was very nicely layered into the structure of the river.

"Miss Sakura?" Sam asked.

"Everyone, please gather together," Sakura said, and grabbed Frodo's hand. He looked startled, but she smiled to reassure him.

"Oh, you're gonna cast magic!" Pippin exclaimed, and hurriedly pushed Merry towards them. Strider looked amused as he also stepped closer. Sam was already at Frodo's shoulder.

Hmm… Fly could only work on one person at a time. She could summon Fly as _itself_ rather than as the wings she normally used to fly, but that would be very conspicuous. Also awkward to explain, maybe.

"Windy, bring us across!" Sakura chanted, and held out her free hand.

Windy burst out from her hand and wrapped the group in a sphere. Sakura ignored the group's calls of shock and excitement as their feet lifted off the ground. She leaned forwards, directing them. Windy brought them across in a smooth arc and, just as smoothly, brought their feet back to the ground.

"That was amazing!" Pippin cheered, jumping in the air.

"Thank you?" Sakura said, blushing.

It wasn't _that_ impressive, was it? If only she knew the spell that Syaoran used when she Captured Erase. Having solid air would have been nice… hm. She'd have to train with Windy, or maybe even Shield…

"Is there a reason why we did that instead of just walking across?" Strider asked, looking particularly shocked.

Oh. Sakura should have probably explained what she was doing before she did that. "Um," Sakura said, and glanced at Frodo. "I didn't want the Hobbits to have to deal with the water?"

Frodo blinked at her, and then smiled as he realized what she meant, "Thank you, Miss Sakura."

Strider glanced at Frodo, and then nodded at her, smiling as well. "It certainly was impressive."

* * *

As they walked further into the forest, following a trail only Strider seemed to know, Sakura looked at everything in awe. To her untrained eye, there really was nothing different between this particular forest, and other forests she had visited. But there was magic that thrummed through the air and the earth, and it sung to her.

"Miss Sakura, is something wrong?" Sam asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No. But there's so much _magic_ here, it almost feels alive. Or is it that it brought the forest itself alive? More than forests generally are."

"A combination of both," Strider confirmed, examining her, "The forests all have their own spirits, as the Elves have tended to them since the beginning. But Lord Elrond's barrier over Imladris, it has created a… net, I would say, where the energy gathered and built what you currently feel now. Even those of other races than Elves have mentioned they can feel that the forest is alive."

"Yeah, it's all warm and staticky," Pippin agreed with good cheer, "I almost feel like I can zap someone if I touch them!" Next to him, Merry's expression suggested was waiting for Pippin to do exactly that and preparing to step in for damage control.

"It doesn't quite work that way, but it is an accurate description," Strider allowed, amused.

Sakura blinked, and wondered if she should mention that she could, indeed, shock someone in just the way Pippin described. Probably not important? Sakura was a Wizard, and Elves seemed magical in nature. If Elves could do it, Sakura probably could as well.

Epona nudged her shoulder and looked at her, as if she knew exactly what Sakura was thinking. Sakura patted her on the nose, smiling mischievously. It would be a good prank, maybe? She thought that this group of people wouldn't mind. And it wasn't particularly mean, either, so Sakura felt comfortable with it.

"Does Lord Elrond have special training, or something?" Sakura asked Strider. He seemed very knowledgeable about Elves in general. "You said Elves are magical by nature, and tend to trees, but that doesn't mean they can all make barriers."

"Lord Elrond is firstly a Healer, and is considered one of the best in all of Arda," Strider said slowly, as if thinking about it, "But yes, he does have some abilities that most Elves do not. His power is not to be taken lightly."

Sakura hummed. Healing… oh, she was most interested in the barriers, but she'd never met a proper magical Healer before. "I wonder if I can have him teach me something?" Sakura mused.

"Lord Elrond is incredibly busy with his duties, I imagine," Strider warned, "But even if he does not do so, the Healers themselves would not mind teaching you something. They are ever accepting of new students."

"Oh, that would be nice," Sakura said brightly.

Even if it was very basic stuff, anything that she could bring back home would be wonderful. Though there were healing spells and magic that Kero and Yue could teach her, they were advanced compared to what she was currently learning. Here, Sakura felt that there would be more basic magical healing spells that she would be able to do even at her current level.

"I imagine that they would be interested in your own magic," Strider said.

"Really?" Sakura asked, and thought about it. Why not? If Elves really lived for as long as Strider said they did, they'd probably be excited about new things. And Sakura knew she was a new thing, here in Arda. "I look forward to meeting them!"

* * *

Sakura frowned, and looked around. Epona huffed lightly, casting a suspicious glance to the trees surrounding them.

"Miss Sakura?" Frodo asked, looking at her with worry. "Is everything alright?"

"Ah, yes?" Sakura said, looking at the trees. "Well, it's not bad, at least. It's just- I feel like we're being watched?"

"More than we already have been?" Sam asked anxiously. "I've been feeling as if there were eyes on us this entire time."

"That was just the trees, I think," Sakura told him, "and whatever magic Lord Elrond placed over the forest, like an alarm. Now, I think we're being watched by actual people?"

"That would be the outer guard," Strider said, looking back to them. "There is no need to fret, I promise. They're just checking on us."

Sakura relaxed. "Oh! That does make sense."

"Why not just come and say hello?" Merry asked curiously. "It seems the polite thing to do."

"I imagine they're a bit upset," Strider said amusedly. At what, Sakura didn't know. "They're not used to being spotted before they start singing to people."

"They sing to people as greeting?" Pippin interjected, "What kind of singing?"

Strider looked to Pippin. "Humorous songs," he said simply. And refused to say anything more when Pippin needled him about it.

Sakura continued to look around. As they got closer to what had to be Imladris itself, the magic became more and more dense. But, a comfortable sort of dense. In fact, it felt rather like water, like the ebbs and flows Sakura could almost follow.

Sakura frowned, and pulled back her senses just a little bit. Ah, that was better. Hm. It seemed that there was more to thee magic than just Lord Elrond's power. Maybe an amplifier? There were spots around Tomoeda and Tokyo felt similar to places like this, even if they were much smaller. Those places tended to be caused by strong artifacts.

...she wished Kero or Yue were here. They knew much more than she did, and could explain to her what she was feeling.

"How much further until we're there?" Sakura asked Strider. She was going to deal with Sauron first, like she promised. But she hoped the Elves also had a way to send her home.

Sakura supposed Strider saw something in her expression, because he smiled reassuringly. He did have a nice smile, and it made her feel better. "We are almost there, Miss Sakura."

"I am looking forward to it," Frodo said, glancing around. "My uncle has told me many stories about Imladris."

"I'm sure they were very interesting," Strider said. Sakura examined him with interest, wondering why he seemed so amused.

* * *

Strider stopped them when they reached the crest of a hill. Sakura followed, and took a deep breath when she saw what awaited.

Imladris was beautiful. It was like liquid metal and wood, shaped into spires and buildings. Trees and foliage clung to everything, but not in an overgrown or wild way. Each plant strategically placed, instead of left alone; Sakura could imagine hiding in certain places and not being seen.

The city sat on the cusp of the edge of a river and a waterfall, along the side of a mountain. Water poured through large arches that acted as bridges. Its buildings seemed to collect the light from the afternoon sun, giving everything a golden glow. Embellished swirls covered the whole. Art Nouveau, Tomoyo would have called it.

There was magic here too. It shimmered like heat, but sparkled like water. It wasn't oppressive, and Sakura only saw it because she was _looking,_ but it was there. It made Imladris seem both larger and smaller than it might actually be. Or maybe it seemed exactly as small and as large as it actually was; magic could make space fold in on itself, both increasing and decreasing distance as it was applied. Perhaps Imladris used it as such here…

"Oh, it's really pretty, isn't it?" Sam said, staring at the city. "I wonder who deals with their gardens?"

"I believe it has been called an 'Elf thing' before, to tend to greenery and all it entails," Strider replied with amusement. "But yes- Imladris is indeed beautiful."

"Are we going, or are we waiting for an escort?" Sakura asked Strider. She could still feel the guards following them, and keeping a close eye. Or some of them, at least. Most of their watchers stayed back along the border.

"An escort will be shortly along, I imagine," Strider mused, looking in the distance. "I would normally be able to lead you through the closest of the wards myself, but you are a Wizard, and I bring with me four Hobbits, one of which is related to Mister Bilbo Baggins. Lord Elrond will want to provide some measure of ah… propriety, in this case."

"Okay?" Sakura agreed, and the others echoed her sentiment. Sounded awkward, but whatever.

Though Sakura now wanted to know what Strider meant about _leading_ them through… she turned her senses outwards.

...there _were_ wards this close to Imladris, but they seemed to be maze wards. It _felt_ like maze wards. Sakura could lead them through it, she had the sheer power to do so, but that'd break them. And maze wards were _useful._ And breaking them would be rude.

"Oh!" Frodo said, "Look, here come some horses and their riders!" All the Hobbits went quiet as they waited together. Even Pippin was watching with wide eyes as the Elves approached.

Sakura examined their approaching escorts as well. Trotting towards them were a group of three. The horses were tall with gleaming coats, their manes and tails brushed and braised lightly. Their riders were tall and slender, with long hair braided back, wearing leather armor and carrying bows along their backs, and swords at their hips.

"Hail!" the forwardmost one called as the trio of riders neared them. They had dark hair and dark eyes and skin, with brightly colored beads decorating their small braids. They grinned at Strider. "It's nice to see you return to us- _Strider,_ was it?- and with guests, too!"

Strider sighed, and Sakura was suddenly overcome with the knowledge that these two were very good friends. "Yes, Lim, I am here."

Lim clicked their tongue in friendly reprimand. "Hopefully for a long while, yet. Lord Elrond worries, you know." They turned to Sakura and the others. Despite their genial and upbeat tone, Sakura saw the serious glint in their eyes. "Hm. You are no Wizard we recognize, but recognize your power we do all the same."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura offered politely, after she had managed to parse through that rather strange greeting. It seemed that Lim was speaking not only for themselves, but for the other two Elves as well.

"And your companion there is also welcome," Lim added, looking Epona over. "A strong horse for a strong Wizard, yes?"

Epona preened under the Elves' gaze. Sakura patted her on the snout. Epona put on a brave face, but she also kept close to Sakura. "Yes, I am very lucky to have met her."

Lim appeared pleased, and jumped down from their horseback. "I will be your escort for the remainder of your journey, however short it may be," they said, and motioned to the other two Elves. "Those two will head back to inform Lord Elrond on what to prepare for your arrival."

"If that is what we are doing," Strider agreed, even as tired as he seemed.

Sakura had no idea why Strider appeared so weary when presented with his friends. Unless it was because Lim was teasing him? It felt like family-and-friends teasing, though. Maybe the Elves were like Touya? If so, Sakura understood completely. She'd be weary too. _Especially_ if she were outnumbered like Strider was.

"It's okay," Sakura said, and placed a hand on Strider's arm. She looked seriously up at him. "I'll protect you from your older siblings."

There was a pause, and then all three of the Elves started laughing heartily- Pippin and Merry along with them. Frodo sighed, but looked amused as he went to stand with Sakura and Strider, showing where he stood in this little face off. Sam just watched them all with an exasperated expression.

Strider stared for a long moment, before he relaxed. He placed his hand on her own, and smiled at her. "Yes, thank you Miss Sakura. I will endeavor to protect you from your own older siblings as well."

Sakura nodded firmly, pact made.

* * *

"I don't much like being the center of attention like this," Sam mumbled quietly as they were led through Imladris.

"Neither do I," Frodo agreed, sticking close to his friend. "I understand that many Elves have not seen Hobbits before, but I do not appreciate being stared at."

Luckily, Merry and Pippin seemed unaware of the eyes following them, just watching everything they passed with curious expressions.

Sakura stuck to Strider, who also drew attention, but in a different manner. The Elves here all recognized him, and peered after him with an expression Sakura was familiar with; that look that said she had done something dangerous and needed to be checked on.

Epona, of course, preened at the appreciative gazes sent her way, even as another Elf offered to lead her to the stables. They weren't against the horse following them, but it wouldn't be as comfortable. Epona willingly allowed herself to be drawn away.

"It's okay," Sakura turned to Sam and Frodo and spoke quietly, "If it gets too bad, I will hide us away."

Frodo looked at her, thankful. "If you can please, Miss Sakura."

Sam sighed. "At least they are polite about it. It really is better than how Hobbits would react if Elves came walking right through the Shire."

"It will be fine," Strider assured them, returning the periodic greetings some Elves called to him. "When Lord Elrond decides what to do, then things will settle down."

 _Nope._ Sakura frowned, wondering why she felt that rebuttal so strongly. Then she thought about it, and what she was planning to do, and shrugged mentally. Between stopping Sauron and trying to get home, it wasn't going to be _peaceful_ by any means. It definitely wouldn't 'settle down' as Strider put it.

...though she hoped that the staring would stop, at least. It really was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Erestor!" Lim called to another Elf. This one had dark hair and eyes, though not as dark as Lim. "I bring Strider, and our guests."

Erestor looked to them. They reminded Sakura of Yue, more than any of the other Elves had. They were serious, yes, but a lot more open emotionally than people expected. It was something in their eyes. "Yes, I see," they said, and looked at Frodo for a long moment. "Follow me, please. Lord Elrond is waiting to see you."

"Lighten up, love," another Elf called. This one was _tall,_ with the brightest golden hair Sakura had ever seen. Something about them was very _loud_ magically, and Sakura blinked the spots away from her eyes. They grinned cheerfully as they leaned over a railing above. "You're going to scare our guests that way."

Erestor sighed. "If you say so."

Sakura blinked and stepped up to Erestor. It was all gentle teasing, even if Erestor didn't appreciate it. She didn't feel the need to stop it, really. Maybe she could even indulge with a bit of teasing on her own?

"It's okay," she said, looking to Erestor, "I'll protect you from the bullies."

More pealing laughter. Even Strider smiled at that. Erestor sighed heavily a second time, but looked to her with a spark of mischief in his eyes. Oh, he was rather like Yue! He didn't appreciate the loudness or the teasing, but he didn't let it bother him as much as he acted, either. You had to pay attention to see how he felt about things.

It also helped settle Sam's and Frodo's nerves about the staring. Sakura hadn't meant to do that, exactly, but she wasn't complaining about it either.

"Thank you," Erestor said dryly.

Sakura beamed at him. He wasn't Yue, but the familiarity was nice. "It's not a problem, I promise!"

* * *

"So you have come to us," Lord Elrond declared as they approached. He was settled in an inner courtyard, kept private from the rest of the space.

Sakura stared at him, wondering and- oh. "Hello," she greeted formally, and bowed. Not a full bow, but polite. He wasn't a star like she was, but he had relations to a star. And she'd recognize the feeling of another Seer anywhere. "It is nice to meet you."

Lord Elrond looked at her, smiled, and returned the bow. It wasn't the kind she was used to in Japan, but the meaning was clear. "Greetings, young one. It is a pleasure in return."

"Miss Sakura?" Pippin asked curiously, but cautiously. His attempted restraint seemed to strain the few manners that he had. "What's going on?"

"Ah," Sakura said, and sought out Lord Elrond. He wouldn't mind, really, but it was polite to ask first, right? He nodded to her, amused, and she turned back to Pippin. "We have the same type of magic, for a particular thing. And similar magic for another thing."

It was definitely more complicated than that, but the full explanation was a bit much to get into right now. And Pippin, as curious and excited as he was for any magic that Sakura showed him, probably wouldn't appreciate the details. _Sakura_ didn't really, and she was a bit more invested in it than he was.

"What things?" Pippin asked.

"Foresight and the stars," Sakura said.

"Oh," Pippin said, and shrugged, curiosity sated.

The other Hobbits looked politely curious still, but they wouldn't _ask,_ either. Big Things didn't hold their attention like it did for non Hobbits.

Lord Elrond turned his attention to Strider, and his expression softened. "It is good to see that you have returned to us in good health, Estel," he said.

Strider inclined his head. "It is good to return, Ada," he said.

Sakura looked between Strider and Lord Elrond. She shared a glance with the Hobbits, who _did_ invest in Big Things like family. Sam, the oldest of them, motioned for her to _do something._

Well, she did already show that she had some known presence here. To the Hobbits, it wouldn't be _impolite_ for her to meddle a little bit.

Sakura sighed. She pressed her hand into Strider's back, and gently pushed him. "Go hug your dad," she said.

Strider looked to her, completely startled. He did what she said automatically. Despite that, the hug he gave Lord Elrond was firm, and he leaned into the Elf. Lord Elrond closed his eyes momentarily, but looked to Sakura with a grateful smile.

She returned it, pleased with the outcome. Everything else could wait for the moment.

* * *

Later, after they had been given rooms and tended to, with food and drink to satiate themselves, Sakura and Lord Elrond sat to the side to speak privately.

"You are not from this world," Lord Elrond said, watching the waterfall. "I felt your arrival, but did not try to seek you out when I felt that you were no threat to me and my own. I imagine that the others who have the ability to sense you refrained from seeking you out for similar reasons."

"None of you were curious?" Sakura asked.

She was a Wizard, and she'd want to head to a strange new thing that suddenly appeared in her vicinity. You couldn't be a magic user without curiosity. At the very least, she imagined that the Wizards would want to meet her.

Lord Elrond laughed lightly. "Oh, I imagine that Mithrandir at the very least was curious," he allowed, "but he has been busy of late. In fact, he is likely on his way to meet you, if you are staying for any length of time."

"He does fireworks," Sakura said, feeling for that particular thread of _knowledge._ Being around another Seer made her more aware of it. It was strange, but she did like mimicking other people's magic. It was how Yue and Kero taught her. "The Hobbits spoke of him. They don't like that he takes them on adventures, but they said he that he made fireworks for parties."

"No, I don't imagine that they do like some of his tendencies," Lord Elrond sounded very fond as he spoke, "But as adventures often are, the adventurer never regrets it in the end. Even a gentle hobbit like Mister Baggins."

"I'd like to meet him," Sakura decided.

And he did sound like such a good person. The Hobbits had only positive things to say about him. Frodo's uncle was _important,_ in a way, like that loud golden Elf was. Lord Elrond was _important,_ too, but it also felt sort of… aged. Like what he did was before Sakura arrived in Arda. Probably related to why he felt like a star.

"I believe that he would like to meet you as well," Lord Elrond said, "For he has taken to writing down stories. And what stories you would be able to tell, I feel, would entertain anyone."

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I don't think it's that great, really, but I suppose it's because I'm used to it?"

"Familiarity, yes," Lord Elrond said. He glanced to the waterfall, and the deep wards placed upon the water. "Your arrival in Imladris has reminded me of how appreciative I am of the River and the protection it provides. I had grown complacent with its magic of late."

There was something else there. Sakura set down her cup of tea. "I didn't come here by chance, did I?" she asked.

Lord Elrond looked to her. "I don't think so," he said slowly, as if thinking something out. "I had no part in it, nor will you meet anyone in Arda that has the power you do."

Sakura frowned lightly. "The traveling was all my fault," she said, thinking to that _rip_ she had fallen through. Nope, that was all her. Poor Kero and Yukito had been scared for her when they realized what she had done. "But the destination was not."

"Why are you here, Miss Sakura?" Lord Elrond asked.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I imagine the same reason that Frodo is," Sakura said. She still didn't know why the Nazgûl were hunting him down, but she was starting to get an _idea._ "I don't know _why_ he is here, exactly, but the cause is the same."

"Oh?"

"Strider explained to me that I am what you call an Istari," Sakura said, "Not one of them, exactly, but I've chosen for my purpose here to be the same." She _was_ a Wizard all the way through, of that much she was certain.

Lord Elrond looked seriously at her, but there was a spark of hope in his eyes. Yes, he understood where she was going with this.

"I am going to stop Sauron."

0o0o0


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: it's been a while! here's part 4 of sakura's adventures in arda

* * *

It was late when Sakura made her way back to the rooms she shared with the Hobbits.

The rooms were lovely, very spacious with enough room for all of them to exist comfortably. And while the Hobbits didn't mind Sakura staying with them, she thought it had to do with her age instead of them not caring about her being a girl.

Elves, on the other hand, seemed to not find what Hobbits and Men found proper something worth their care. Even the more serious Erestor hadn't raised an eyebrow when Sam had requested a room large enough to fit all five of them.

And Strider was close by as well. He had rooms here, apparently, and they were just down the hall. Sakura thought it was maybe a bad idea to separate him from them, because she noticed that Strider seemed more content around people than not. Though perhaps Strider also preferred his rooms here?

Sakura thought about it; even if she liked spending time around other people as much as Strider did, she'd want a place of her own. _Especially_ if many of those Elves were like Touya. Family was wonderful, and good to be around, but they could be tiring.

Well. If Strider ever looked like he needed company, then Sakura would gladly bring the Hobbits to him. They wouldn't mind if they knew why.

"You're back, Miss Sakura," Sam greeted. He was already in his sleep clothes.

Merry and Pippin were sleeping in their own beds, sprawled out. They must have tired themselves out with exploring and talking with everyone.

"Where's Frodo?" Sakura asked, and went to her own bed. The Elves gave her some of her own sleep clothes, and her traveling pack was set to the side. She hummed, and asked Illusion to temporarily hide her so that she could change into her pajamas. They could set up a privacy curtain later.

"With Mister Bilbo Baggins," Sam said. "Mister Frodo hasn't seen him since his coming of age party, so they have a lot to catch up on."

"I imagine so," Sakura agreed. They had explained that Hobbits came of age at _thirty-three_ , which seemed strange to her. It explained why they seemed so shocked when she told them she was fourteen. "Seventeen years is a long time to not see family."

Sakura loved not having to deal with her brother, but she probably would get incredibly lonely without him around if they didn't see each other for more than a week. Never mind seventeen years.

"It is," Sam agreed. "There were some other pressing reasons that Mister Frodo had to come to Imladris, but seeing Mister Baggins again was one of them."

"Well, Lord Elrond said we're free to stay here as long as we like," Sakura said, and climbed into bed. Oh, it was nice. "So Frodo can spend time with his uncle as much as he wants to."

"That's very kind of him," Sam said.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up with her mind full of odd thoughts. She sat up, and looked at her hands feeling the callouses she built up from years of cheerleading and climbing stuff. They were _her_ hands, she was certain. They had all of the small scars and dents and freckles she remembered them having.

"Good morning, Miss Sakura," Sam said.

"Good morning," Sakura echoed absentmindedly. She looked around; Frodo was curled up in bed now, and both Merry and Pippin were still sprawled out. "You're up rather early."

Sam did get up early when they were traveling, but he had put himself in charge of food. But that was traveling- even Merry and Pippin got up decently early then. And of course Strider got up even earlier.

"Habit," Sam said, shrugging. "I was going to see how Elves handled breakfast, and if I could either help or make us breakfast."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sakura agreed. She helped Sam make their lunch and dinner when she was able to. Maybe she could learn how they cooked here, and bring it back home.

"Miss Sakura?" Sam said. He studied her intently, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Sakura said, and climbed out of bed. She wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, that was certain. "I just have something I need to do, is all."

"Can I help?" Sam asked.

Sakura looked to him, and smiled. "For what I need to do right now, no. But you will definitely be a great help later, I think."

"If you say so," Sam said. He accepted her words at face value, even if he still looked somewhat worried and confused. "Would you like to follow me to wherever the kitchens are? The Elves are polite enough, but they seem to get along better with you."

"I think I might," Sakura said. Because it meant that the Hobbits would have a recent meal in them, which would help. "But the Elves don't like me any more than they do you, I don't think. They just know Wizards better than Hobbits."

"That's possible," Sam agreed. "Hm. We could also ask for a dividing curtain so that you don't need magic to change behind it."

"I was going to ask someone later," Sakura said. She shrugged and had Illusion cover her again so she could put on her clothes. She still didn't have shoes, and she still dressed in the Hobbit style. That'd be one of the things she asked around for. "I think more for when you're changing than me, since I have magic."

"That is true," Sam said. He looked to Frodo, and Merry, and Pippin. "Do you suppose they will mind that we are not here when they wake up?"

"Not really. They'll probably like the change to explore some more," Sakura said. "And I'm sure that they can ask for directions to breakfast if need be. They'll wake up soon enough, right? You keep regular meals."

"We do," Sam said, nodding. He adjusted his coat, and held the door for Sakura. "Let's go find the kitchens then!"

"Yes!" Sakura agreed, and closed the door gently behind them.

* * *

Like Sakura expected, the Hobbits found their way to breakfast with no difficulty. Sakura enjoyed their company. Merry and Pippin seemed as energetic as usual, while Frodo seemed more content than he had been previously. Still, he seemed a bit tired, and Sakura wondered how long he had been awake for last night.

"Where're you going?" Pippin asked, nibbling on a last piece of bread.

"I've got something I need to speak with Lord Elrond about," Sakura said. "And I might go see Epona later, as well. I haven't seen her since we arrived yesterday."

"Oh," Pippin said, and shrugged. "I hope you don't have to miss second breakfast."

"I don't think I'll have to," Sakura promised. She had explained that Men needed less food than Hobbits in general. Still, mealtimes were for bonding when possible. She might only eat small things, but she'd try to be there.

"I'll see if Bilbo will be up for visitors for second breakfast," Frodo said. "He seems very interested in meeting you properly, Miss Sakura."

"I look forward to meeting him as well!" Sakura said. She stepped away. "I'll see you all later."

"Bye, Miss Sakura!" Merry said.

Sakura focused, feeling for that familiar spark of _star_ that she now associated with Lord Elrond. It was unusual, and that helped. Sakura had never felt something that felt so much like _herself_ outside of herself before. And Elrond only felt like herself in that they shared a similar power, compared to the sun, or the moon, or even the darkness. Beyond that, there really wasn't as many similarities.

She greeted Elves she saw on the way, but they seemed to understand where she was heading. A couple asked if she required help, but accepted it when she said no. Those that knew she was looking for Elrond didn't even ask how she knew where he was.

Hm. For some reason, the Elves all seemed to accept that Sakura was a Wizard really easily, didn't they? Sakura decided to ask Elrond about that. Because even if she _said_ she was a Wizard, only Strider and the Hobbits have actually _seen_ Sakura use magic. Elrond knew who she was, but that had to do with the fact that he had magic himself.

"Miss Sakura, good morning," Elrond greeted when Sakura finally found him.

He was in a room that overlooked a waterfall. There were many in Imladris that Sakura had seen so far, but this one seemed different. Elrond fiddled with the ring he held on his finger. There was the lingering sense of cast magic hanging around him-

Ah. Sakura supposed this is where Elrond cast the magic that kept Imladris safe. And the ring had to be a focus of some sort, with the way it sparked, even now. Elrond couldn't have _just_ finished casting magic, because Sakura would have felt it.

"Good morning Lord Elrond," Sakura returned. She might have gotten a bit distracted. "I needed to speak with you, if you have time."

"I do," Elrond nodded, and turned to her. "What did you wish to speak about?"

"I have prophetic dreams," Sakura said.

"Yes, you said as much," Elrond agreed. They had discussed all the various forms that they could foresee the future yesterday. "Did you have one last night?"

"I think it was a bit more than that," Sakura said, and looked to the waterfall. "I don't remember everything, even if I know there was a lot. But I do remember one very, very important thing that needs to be dealt with."

"Ah," Elrond said, and studied her. "Though they have not involved themselves overmuch in the past Age, we do have beings that you can call gods. It is possible, that as someone from the outside who has made a declaration of intent to meddle with Arda, they, the Valar, have gotten themselves involved."

"Maybe," Sakura agreed. It felt a bit correct, though likely not the whole thing. Well. Sakura would figure it out when she needed to, that much she was certain of.

Elrond inclined his head to her. "And what did you remember?"

Sakura took a breath. "I am a traveler. This is not my world, and there are things that I simply do not know. So I am going to ask a lot of questions."

"It's never shameful to ask questions," Elrond said, and motioned for her to continue.

"What," Sakura said slowly, and watched Elrond carefully. She would be starting with perhaps the most dangerous, but most important, question. "Is the One Ring?"

* * *

Sakura sighed and pressed her face closer to Epona. The horse was large, apparently, even for horses in general. Glorfindel, the Elf with the really yellow hair and the very, very bright presence had mentioned as much. He also said that the height comparison between Sakura and Epona was funny.

Sakura thought that Glorfindel really didn't have a leg to stand on because he was really, stupidly, tall. Like, he made even the Elves look short, and they were an already tall people anyways.

Epona nudged Sakura and made a questioning sound.

"I'm okay," Sakura told her, and ran a hand over her jaw, scratching gently. "Just feeling a bit overwhelmed. I knew that there was stuff happening that I didn't know, or didn't understand, but it's more than I expected."

Another questioning sound, this time more curious.

"The history of this world is much different than the one I'm from," Sakura told her. "It's very young in comparison, for one thing, and there are Elves that remember almost the beginning of it all. There's a Lady that remembers the time before the sun existed."

Epona let out a surprised whinny, and then made another questioning sound.

"I know! No one where I'm from remembers a time from before the sun existed," Sakura told her. "But it's a difference in the time scale, I think? Here, nothing existed for more than several thousand years. Where I'm from, it's been billions and billions. Like, as a species, we can't even comprehend numbers that large."

An agreeing sound. After a moment's pause, a leading, questioning sound.

Sakura sighed. "The thing is, the free people of this world have been fighting against this great evil since almost the beginning of it all."

And free people implied that there _weren't_ free people. Which made Sakura feel all sorts of things, none of them good.

Sakura was slowly finding more and more things to add to her list of things she wanted to help with. Of course, defeating Sauron at this point was the biggest one. Hopefully that would lead to a cascading effect of either demolishing or weakening everything that required his presence to exist.

Epona nudged her again comfortingly.

"Thanks," Sakura said. "I'm going to do what I said I would, no matter what. I have more reason to now. I just have to be more careful, I think? These people have been living with this for years and years, and to just walk in and say I'm going to do something seems disrespectful."

Epona lipped at Sakura's hair.

"Yes, I am speaking with Lord Elrond about it. He's one of the leaders of the free people, and he knows what has to be done. I have to be careful about it, because if I just _do_ something, I don't know if I'll cause worse problems in the future."

Sakura was strong enough that she could cause some major problems if she wasn't careful. That's why she was being trained.

Another questioning sound.

"There's going to be a council, bringing all free people together. It's something that they all need a say in, to be done as properly as possible. It's a balance, I think. It'd go wrong if only one people handled the situation, or even two."

All people had their strengths and their weaknesses, and with all free people there, they would balance and correct each other nicely. Of that, Sakura was certain.

In fact, she felt like she couldn't do what she knew she had to do without them there. Not that Sakura knew right then what it is she was doing, but it'd come to her. And she _did_ know that it had to do with stopping Sauron, like she said she would.

A questioning sound.

"Elves and Hobbits, of course," Sakura said. "We are in Imladris, and they've got five rather important Hobbits here. Even if Sam does think otherwise. And Strider is a Man, but he's only the one, and there are more than him out there. And then there are Dwarves, though I haven't met one yet."

Epona lipped at Sakura's hair again.

"And yes, I suppose I would be considered a different people, as a Wizard," Sakura agreed. "And Lord Elrond said that another Wizard will be in attendance as well."

Sakura was looking forward to meeting Mithrandir. He was supposedly on his way to visit _anyways,_ he would just have an additional reason to be there. Elrond knew a lot, but there was some things Sakura could only ask another Wizard.

Sakura sighed, and hugged Epona. "It was nice speaking with you, but I promised to be there for second breakfast."

Epona whinnied affectionately and hugged Sakura back, and then nudged her towards the entrance.

* * *

Sakura sighed, and went to speak with Frodo that afternoon. He said he would be in the library, while the others went to do their own things. Merry and Pippin went off to explore like they had been, their antics tolerated amusedly by the Elves.

Sam, especially, seemed to have been taken up by the gardening Elves. While all Hobbits had interest and knowledge of growing food, Sam was apparently especially knowledgeable. Being a gardener by trade was somehow a simple trade yet also highly respected as well.

"Frodo?" Sakura called quietly when she entered the library.

Oh, but she'd have to come and visit on her own. The bookcases were tall, and the room airy. There were large windows that let in plenty of light, but they were covered in colored glass and the outside had vines growing on them. Sakura remembered that light could damage books and such things, so it made sense that they tried to counteract that as much as possible. And the bookcases weren't just filled with books, but also scrolls and even some tablets with etchings on them.

"Miss Sakura?" Frodo said, emerging from between bookcases. "Did you need me for something?"

Sakura studied him. Yes, the calming air of Imladris did wonders for his pinched expression. But something _still_ hung around him like a cloud. And now Sakura knew what it was.

"Yes, I needed to speak with you," Sakura said.

"Okay then," Frodo said, and held up a book. "Just let me put this away."

Sakura waited patiently while Frodo did so. Oh, everything she was going to tell him would be brought out anyways, but it would definitely be best for her to explain it to him beforehand. It would be terribly rude to spring something on him so suddenly.

"Alright Miss Sakura," Frodo said. "Did we need to go anywhere?"

"No, here is fine," Sakura said. She fidgeted in place. Frodo watched her patiently, and Sakura sighed. "I first arrived in Arda on accident, but as I traveled to Imladris I made the decision to stay and help defeat Sauron."

Frodo frowned. "I know that you wanted to help free the Nazgûl and handle the darkness, but this is the first I've heard of you deciding to handle Sauron."

"I didn't have the whole story, before," Sakura said. "Strider told me some, but I spoke with Lord Elrond quite a bit about what exactly I was saying. And to help free Arda from the worst of the darkness that plagues it, I am going to help defeat Sauron."

"That makes sense," Frodo said slowly, "But- and I have no doubt that you are very strong, Miss Sakura, but that is incredibly dangerous, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sakura agreed. "But I am also much stronger than I appear. And I will not be doing it alone, I don't think."

Sakura carried within her the power of the stars. And not the stars that existed in this world, but the stars that existed in her own. Her limitations came from her very human body and her knowledge, not any limitations from her own actual power. It wouldn't be easy to defeat Sauron, but it wouldn't be particularly _hard,_ either. Especially when Sakura knew exactly the consequences if she failed to do so.

Frodo looked at his hands in thought. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because you have the One Ring around your neck," Sakura said simply. Frodo looked at her sharply. "I'm not going to take it from you, as you are probably the best person that can have it right now. Hobbits don't care about big things like _power_ or such nonsense that Sauron looks for in other people. The Ring cannot tempt you with what it offers if you don't care about what it offers at all."

Sakura didn't bother to explain how she _knew_ that. Elrond had given her an overview of what it actually was, and why it was so dangerous, and important, but Sakura already _knew_ what she was telling Frodo. Some of it was her ability as a Seer. A lot of it was from the dream she had, where she only remembered this particular part.

Frodo flushed, embarrassed at her praise. Sakura smiled at him. Yes, he really was the best person that could have it right now.

"And what about later?" Frodo asked, and reached up to his chest where the One Ring sat under his clothing. "I was told to come here to Imladris to hide it, but I don't know what to do with it now that I am here."

"We are making plans for that," Sakura said, and then paused. "Well, Lord Elrond is making plans for it. I'm just going along with what he says. I may be a Wizard, but this isn't _my_ world."

"Alright then," Frodo said softly. He sighed. "I don't mean to be hasty, but do you have any idea how long that will be?"

Sakura thought about it. She may be a bit used to fast transportation, and had to do the math for what traveling by horseback would be like. She really should see if she could find some sort of way to make travel easier on people.

"Well, we are moving as quickly as we can, but it honestly depends on how fast some people can travel. Lord Elrond told me that he would be sending messengers out today," Sakura told him.

"As long as there are plans, I think I'll be happy with it," Frodo said. "Thank you, Miss Sakura."

"It's really not a problem, Frodo, I promise," Sakura assured him.

* * *

That night, Sakura flew the highest spire she could find, and sat with her knees to her chest. It was windy up here, and kind of chilly. The stars were beautiful, with the barest amount of fires to provide light below her. Sakura didn't recognize any of the constellations, but she thought she some patterns in them.

The Cards pressed up against her mentally, and Sakura leaned into their touch. This was the furthest she had ever gone away from home before. And never had she travelled so far on her own, either. Any time she left Tomoeda, it was with her family, or for a class trip.

 _Master,_ Light and Dark murmured. Sakura thought about summoning them in person, but they were very noticeable. She didn't want to bother anyone. _It is okay. We will be found, or we will find the way home._

"Yes," Sakura agreed. There was no way that the others weren't looking for her.

And, despite everything else happening, she was still speaking with Elrond and the other Elves about the possibility of sending her home. Glorfindel, especially, had some things to suggest. Apparently he had gone past the stars to where Elves rested after death, and then returned. Sakura wouldn't be going there, but the _how_ they traveled wasn't dissimilar.

Sakura wouldn't go home immediately, though. She had found something she couldn't stand, and she had made promises. Everyone would understand, even if they might be a bit upset about it. They would help, though, once they knew what she did. It'd be irresponsible of them to ignore the evil right in front of them.

 _Still lonely._ Was the thought she got from Fly.

That was also true.

"I like them all," Sakura said. It was true. She liked her new friends, and meeting all these new people. She'd look for a way to visit whenever possible after she found a way home. She didn't want to say goodbye forever. "But it's not home."

 _It is not._ Mirror said, and Sakura got the image of her brother, and Yukito, and Yue, and everyone she had ever taken the form of.

 _It is okay to feel sad._ Light said.

"I know," Sakura said. "And I am going to be sad, and miss them until I find my way home. I don't think I'm going to be sad _all_ of the time though."

 _It is also okay to be happy._ Dark said.

Sakura hummed in thought. "I don't want any of the others to worry, especially with everything else going on. But I suppose I should talk to someone about it."

 _Elves travel past the stars and do not return._ Light pointed out.

 _Elrond especially would be missing people long past._ Dark added.

"He would be someone good to speak to," Sakura agreed. "I'll just have to make sure he's not busy, and that he's willing to speak to me about it."

After all, working and the fate of the world was one thing. Sometimes it was much harder to speak about something so personal. And Elves, long lived as they are, and with their perfect memory, must have a lot that they kept in.

 _Something to think about._ Light and Dark said.

"Yes," Sakura agreed, and turned her attention back to the stars. If she were up here, she may as well appreciate it. Even if she didn't recognize any of it, and that itself was lonely, the night sky was rather beautiful.

0o0o0


End file.
